


I Love U Pikachu

by whutjusthappend



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, going on a date jihan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutjusthappend/pseuds/whutjusthappend
Summary: He was surprised to see an adorably sleepy Jeonghan still on his pajamas. It was bright yellow. And Pikachu.





	I Love U Pikachu

Joshua slapped his hands on the door of Jeonghan’s apartment door three times, feeling giddy and excited. It was just the third date and he's nervous as hell. He quickly arranged his collar, smoothing out his jacket and making sure that there was no stray dirt on his shoes.

 

He was about to knock again when the door finally opened. He was  surprised to see an adorably sleepy Jeonghan still on his pajamas. It was bright yellow. And Pikachu.

 

And his hair, it was the first time he has seen it down like that for Jeonghan always seem to have it up in a ponytail when they go out.

 

And there was no other thing he wanted to do than to embrace the unfairly cuddly Jeonghan tightly into his arms and bury his face into his hair.

 

However, before he can take himself deeper into that fantasy, the door slammed on to his face with a loud bang.

 

“I swear to God Joshua!” Jeonghan shrieked from the inside. “Why are you here?!!” He expected Jeonghan to happily welcome him but at that moment, he sounded anything but happy.

 

“Uhm. We have a date?" Joshua said intelligently. "Don’t we?” Joshua trailed off while he rapidly dug for his phone on the pocket of his coat. He quickly checked his calendar and right. Dec 20. Date with Jeonghan.

 

“I said to come here at 7! Not 5!” Jeonghan shouted. “Why are you so frickin early?!” He continued before Joshua can respond. Jeonghan sounded alarmed and panicky.

 

Joshua pouted. “I just wanted to see you soon. Don't you want to see me too?”

 

There was no response rather he heard a lot of shuffling from  inside.

 

“Wait are you mad at me? What’s the matter Jeonghan?" Joshua said starting to get anxious.

 

There was only silence before a panicked voice ranted on. "I haven’t even showered yet…  And my hair, it’s a mess. I'm wearing this pajama for 2 days!..." A lot more shuffling and "Where the hell is my BB cream?!"

 

“Jeonghan… It’s okay…” Because really it was okay. He just wanted to see Jeonghan despite what he looked like. And to think he already looked pretty and adorable after waking up. “Just let me in.”

 

“Hmphh!” Jeonghan was having none of it. And he even locked the door. “Freeze there until it’s seven.”

 

Joshua actually whimpered because really  _it's cold outside_. Oh, the joys of having a fierce and sassy boyfriend.

 

Joshua tapped on the door once more. More softly. “Jeonghan-ah…” he pleaded.

 

Five minutes after and Joshua thought that he would really stay outside in the cold for 2 hours. He jumped around trying to keep the blood flowing into his legs. He dug for his phone but before he can press the call button, the door opened with a slight creak.

 

He was welcomed with a fully covered Jeonghan who was glaring at him. He was not wearing the bright yellow Pikachu anymore. Rather he was on his jacket with the hood over his head.

 

Joshua stepped inside, quickly locking the door. He knew that Jeonghan would escape from him and so he wasted no time and grabbed his shoulders immediately. He pushed him to the wall and trapped him immediately. There was a small squeak that came from Jeonghan.

 

It was uncomfortable with his thick coat still on but they were still very close. Too close to smell Jeonghan’s minty breath. His boyfriend must have brushed his teeth immediately once he arrived.

 

“Jeonghannie.” He breathed out.

 

The other boy however was not looking at him. Rather he was staring at the side at some spot on the floor.

 

“What’s the matter, Jeonghan?”

 

“Stop staring at me…”

 

Joshua was confused.  _Did he do anything wrong?_ And sensing it, Jeonghan finally looked at him but with a pointed look. “I don’t have anything put on my faceeee,” he said it like it was on obvious fact.

 

Joshua’s lip thwarted up into a slight smile. He brought his hands up to push Jeonghan’s hood off and he can feel how his boyfriend seem to shy away from his touch.

 

So he used his left hand to cup his cheek, the index finger of his right going up to trace the edge of Jeonghan’s jaw to the tip of his chin.

 

“I’m not as pretty as you thought I am.” Jeonghan said eyes fluttering shut from the softness of Joshua’s touch.

 

“You are.” Joshua tapped his chin.

 

He then proceeded to touch a freckle beneath Jeonghan’s left eye, tracing it to a dark blemish on the side of his nose, and then stopping on a little pimple at the tip of his lips.

 

“So pretty…”

 

And just as soft as his touch, he leaned in and press a kiss on his lips making Jeonghan open his eyes in surprise. 

 

“Can we just stay in tonight?”

 

“Why?” Jeonghan asked still in a daze.

 

“I kinda want to see you in your Pikachu pajamas again.”

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey posted to promote my newly created twitter follow me bitches @eggmingyoo


End file.
